vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Volte Hyuga
|-|SH1= |-|SH2= |-|Death Emperor= |-|Lobo= |-|Gaudion= |-|Egil= |-|Veneficium= |-|Forron= |-|Fides= |-|Seravi= |-|Libertis= |-|Sandalphon= |-|Miserati= |-|Czernobog= |-|Somnion= |-|Amon= |-|Neo Amon= |-|Dark Seraphim= |-|Seraphic Radiance= Summary Yuri Volte Hyuga or Urmnaf Bort Hyuga in the original, is the main character of Shadow Hearts and its first sequel Shadow Hearts: Covenant. He was first introduced to the player as the "Rude Hero". Yuri starts out as a reluctant hero and soon evolves into a consummate anti-hero. Yuri is a half-Japanese, half-Russian (or rather, half-German) Harmonixer, who possesses the ability to fuse with the souls of monsters/demons he has defeated and use their powers in battle. Yuri's back story. His mother died protecting him from monsters that were sent to kill them under Dehuai's orders, and his resulting rage forced him to transform into Death Emperor for the first time. He then came to some time later, naked, covered in blood, and surrounded by the creatures that he had killed. After spending the night crying and clinging to his mother's dead body, he then ran off into the night, never to return. This happened when he was still a young child. The first game finds him following the orders of a strange voice he can only hear in his mind, which often instructs him to 'go to that town' and 'go save that person'. This voice is the one that tells him to board the train where he meets and ends up saving Alice Elliot. Despite initially regretting saving the girl, and believing her to be somewhat of a pain, Yuri rapidly warms to her, and vows to protect her no matter what. When the Four Masks come for Yuri's soul, Alice offers hers instead. She later dies in Yuri's arms, leaving him devastated. He buries her wrapped in his awesome longcoat as a sign of respect, and leaves his mother's cross on her grave. The second game yields a distraught Yuri after the death of Alice. He has taken up residence in Domremy, where some of his lover's family live. With World War I upon Europe, he has taken it upon himself to protect the town from the German military wanting to take it as a pawn. His adventure begins after an agent from the Vatican curses him using the Holy Mistletoe, and while he searches for a cure, he also searches for a way to bring Alice back to life. The good ending of Covenant has Yuri allowing himself to die in the Tamanhaka which preserves his memories and also has the unexpected consequence of sending him back to the time he remembers most fondly where he first met Alice on their first adventure, and it is revealed that he can recall what happened in Shadow Hearts: Covenant, and it's implied that he now knows how to save her life. (which leads to the good ending in the original Shadow Hearts). Developers unveiled in an interview within the Japanese Shadow Hearts: Covenant guidebook that this is the 'canon' conclusion to the game. In the other ending, Yuri decides that he wishes to live without his memories and becomes a blank slate. He time travels to Nemeton Monastery, where his last adventure ended. There he is found by Roger, who looks after him. Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi (JP), Ted Lewis (EN, Shadow Hearts), Joe Cappelletti (EN, Covenant, credited as Joey Capps)‎ Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A, 5-B with his Chimera Claw | 6-A, High 6-A in his strongest elemental forms | 5-B in third strongest form | At least 5-B in second strongest form | 4-A in highest form Name: Yuri Volte Hyuga or Urmnaf "Uru" Bort Hyuga the Godslayer Origin: Shadow Hearts Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Harmonixer/Godslayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Highly skilled martial artist (uses a mixed-martial-arts kick-boxing style of fighting), Regeneration (Low-Mid), with the power of a Harmonixer, Yuri is capable of taking the form of any of the various monsters/demons/gods residing within his soul (in which he fuses with after either their defeat or forceful takeover) Attack Potency: Continent level, Planet level with his Chimera Claw | Continent level | Multi-Continent level '''in his strongest elemental forms | '''Planet level in third strongest form | At least Planet level in second strongest form | Multi-Solar System level in highest form (Caused an explosion stretching across a good portion of the galaxy) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Beat a being who can travel at 4,800,000 light-years (low-end estimate) in a short amount of time in his third highest power. flew out of the galaxy in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Continent Class, Planet Class with Chimera Claw | Continent Class | At least Continent Class | Planet Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Having an immaterial and high regenerative body in Seraphic Radiance form should propel this further) Stamina: Large Range: Standard melee range | Planetary Standard Equipment: Chimera Claw, a weapon that calls forth the power of Tyr, Norse god of war. Stated to be capable of obliterating an entire planet. Fearful of its power, Roger hid it on the Moon. Intelligence: He is no genius but certainly not lacking combat strategy nor common sense. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death Emperor: Lesser spirit of darkness formed from the hate-filled soul of a raging demon. He is said to appear as a demon shrouded in a black mist. * Lobo: Greater earth spirit formed by the hungry soul of a wolf. Controls even space-bound rocks. It is said that its howls frighten even demons of the underworld. * Gaudion: Earth god born from a pure, protecting soul. According to legend, all living things are nourished while he sleeps, and the earth quakes when he’s roused. * Egil: Greater water spirit fromed by the frozen black soul of Tiamat. Wields the power of dark illusion. The icy needles it fires are said to bring painless death. * Veneficium: Dragon-like water god that resonates with souls that remain cool-headed in dire straits. It has the power to submerge the world in torrential rain. * Forron: Greater spirit formed by a flaming soul and a powerful demon. It is said that he once stood at the head of the hordes of hell. * Fides: Fire god summoned by the soul that fights on no matter how often it has tasted defeat. Each time it swings its fiery sword, the world’s filth is burned away. * Seravi: Greater spirit formed from the uncontrolled soul of a Harmonixer and a Roc. Its power belies its appearance. Its attack causes damage to all enemies nearby. * Libertis: Wind god born by the soul of complete freedom. The wind from its powerful rainbow-colored wings seems to sneer at those bound like ants to the ground * Sandalphon: Holy spirit of light and the living incarnation of curiosity. Any evil thing caught in its light is sent in torment back to the netherworld. * Miserati: Archangel of light that manifests for a soul that forgives even the worst sins. His power is not in destruction but in the ability to lead others to good. * Czernobog: Greater Spirit formed from the Soul of Despair, and a Duke of Hell. A Harbinger of Doom for all who fall under the shadow of its fearsome, dark wings. * Somnion: Archangel of darkness born from the inner conflict between the desire for destruction and the suppression of that desire. It wields the power of the abyss. * Amon: The God of Wrath. Comprising all classes, it has immense power but only lends it to those with strong wills that aren’t seduced by the power of destruction. * Neo Amon: Amon after having his true power unleashed by Albert. To gain the power of Neo Amon is to gain the power to annihilate the world with a stray thought. * Dark Seraphim: With a power exceeding other fusion monsters, the Dark Seraphim lives within Yuri and can emerge when called. It wields total power over death and rebirth. * Seraphic Radiance: Fortunately no Harmonixer has yet been able to fuse his soul to create this being, for its very appearance signals the apocalypse. Neither fully material nor fully spiritual, it is a being of pure power. Lacking any emotions, it destroys any object or person in its path. Weaknesses: He is capable of being killed, mind tampered (high-level), and purged of his soul beast in base form. Key: Base | Death Emperor | Level 3 Elemental Fusions | Amon | Neo Amon | Seraphic Radiance/Dark Seraphim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Cursed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4